


Break Me Apart and Make Me Whole

by charity_hope



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, basically just an excuse for me to write Zayn and Niall going at it against a big mirror, minor fluff at the ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charity_hope/pseuds/charity_hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reason Niall loved to come to Zayn’s place was because he had that huge as fuck mirror against the wall of his bedroom and Niall always loved to look at that mirror. It’s not that he was so vain that he loved to see himself in the big mirror (Zayn’s love for mirror was enough to cover for the whole band) but it was more that he’d been fantasizing about something inappropriate involving him, Zayn and the mirror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Me Apart and Make Me Whole

The reason Niall loved to come to Zayn’s place was because he had that huge as fuck mirror against the wall of his bedroom and Niall always loved to look at that mirror. It’s not that he was so vain that he loved to see himself in the big mirror (Zayn’s love for mirror was enough to cover for the whole band) but it was more that he’d been fantasizing about something inappropriate involving him, Zayn and the mirror.  
  
“You in here again?” Zayn asked as he poked his head through the door and saw Niall sitting crossed-leg in front of the mirror. He smirked when Niall frowned slightly and looked thoughtful. Zayn made his way slowly into the room and sat behind Niall, carefully situating himself so that the blonde was snug between his legs. “What are you thinking?” Zayn asked, resting his chin on his shoulder and kissed his neck lightly. Niall hummed in appreciation as he tilted his head slightly, exposing more of his neck for his boyfriend.  
  
“You, me, mirror,” Niall replied distractedly when one of Zayn’s hands had moved to his stomach and began to rub lightly.  
  
“Yeah? What about it?” A small gasp escaped Niall’s lips as Zayn’s hand had slid under his shirt and rubbed at the bare skin. Zayn mouthed at Niall’s ear, making him shiver in anticipation as goose bumps formed on his skin.  
  
“It’s… it’s silly.” Niall began to blush and Zayn noticed this. He sighed and looked at Niall through the mirror in front of them. And right then, he could see it in Niall’s eyes. He didn’t have to say anything and Zayn already knew what he wanted and that kind of made Zayn’s brain to fill with want, want, want!  
  
Not saying anything, Zayn just got up and held out his hand for Niall. Confused, the blonde took the offered hand and gasped in shock when the Bradford boy suddenly spun him around and pushed him against the mirror. The smirk Zayn gave him made Niall’s knees grew weaker by the second. Zayn got closer, placing one of his legs between Niall’s and put his hands on both sides of Niall’s head.  
  
He then closed the gap between them by catching Niall’s lips in a hot, searing kiss. Niall wasn’t shy about kissing. Kissing was probably one of his most favourite activities, aside from sex, definitely. He’d move his lips, and tongue and bite and nip. And Zayn was beginning to get turned on. Niall moaned against Zayn’s mouth as he could feel Zayn’s arousal forming and he rutted against Zayn.  
  
“Fuck,” Zayn gasped as their clothed erections rubbed together, creating such pleasurable friction that had his head reeling as he moved his lips to suck on Niall’s neck, making sure he left something to mark Niall as his for everyone to see. Niall let out a low whimper when Zayn had forcefully spun him to face the mirror and pushed him so his face was pressed against the cold glass. Fog appeared on the glass as Niall breathed hotly against it. “You like it?” Zayn asked, voice thick with lust as he grinded against Niall’s backside.  
  
“Shit… shit… fuck… yeah…” Niall mumbled incoherently. Zayn brought one of his hands to the front of Niall’s jeans and pressed his palm against the blonde’s crotch. “Oh, fuck!” Niall exclaimed as Zayn bit at that particularly sensitive spot right below his ear. Niall arched his back so that his arse was pressed firmly against Zayn’s erection and that earned a growl from him.  
  
“What do you want? Tell me, what do you want?” Zayn demanded, his lips pressed against Niall’s ear and he licked along the shell before slightly nibbling on the lobe.  
  
“You… I want… you to fuck me.” Niall’s voice was shaky and upon hearing the answer coming from him, Zayn wasted no time in undoing Niall’s belt and jeans and just pushed them enough so that the pants pooled around Niall’s ankle. Niall spread his legs apart as much as the space would allow and rested his face against the mirror. The heat from his face felt so hot against the cold glass and Niall was beginning to sweat, his face slick against the cool material and he had never felt so good.  
  
Zayn undid his own jeans and kicked them off, leaving him only in his T-shirt and bright green socks, which should look silly but neither of the boys cared. There were more pressing matters that occupied their minds at the moment compared to a pair of silly green socks.  
  
Zayn then pushed his front against Niall so his cock was pressed right against Niall’s arse crack between the cheeks and Niall moaned, loud and wanton. Zayn brought two fingers to Niall’s mouth where he instinctively opened his lips and took Zayn’s fingers into his mouth.  
  
“Suck!” Zayn demanded, trying to kiss Niall’s shoulder but got frustrated when the fabric of his shirt preventing him from reaching skin. So he did the only rational thing he could think of at the moment in his mind hazed with lust and want. With his free hand, Zayn tugged at the shirt until it ripped and exposed a part of Niall’s shoulders and back. Niall gasped loudly at that and continued sucking and coating Zayn’s fingers with his saliva. Zayn bit on Niall’s exposed shoulder and sucked, then licked on the wound. Niall was already shaking with want and need.  
  
It seemed like Niall was trying to say something but his mouth was busy working on Zayn’s fingers. However, the older boy understood. So he pulled his fingers from Niall’s mouth with a pop and nudged the blonde’s left leg with his knees, so he would spread it wider. But it was almost impossible with his pants still pooling around his ankles. Frustrated, Zayn pulled on Niall’s waist and pushed the upper side of his body forward so that he was bending slightly against the mirror. Niall moaned as he saw himself in the mirror, bending and exposing himself to Zayn, his shirt half-torn and hickeys were starting to form on his neck and shoulder blade.  
  
When one of Zayn’s saliva coated fingers breached Niall’s entrance, he let out a loud gasp. Zayn pumped the finger in and out twice before inserting the second finger. Niall was tight around his fingers and Zayn’s head was reeling at the thought of having that warmth and tightness around his cock.  
  
Niall’s breath was hard and labored against the now foggy mirror, his face damp and slick against the glass. As Zayn started scissoring motion with his fingers to loosen Niall up a little, he bucked his hips helplessly, moaning and writhing. He wanted more, needed more. Zayn fingering him always made him desperate for _more_.  
  
Zayn moaned at the sight in front of him. Niall looked like he had just got straight out of porn, only hotter and a lot sexier. He leaned down, his free hand tugged on Niall’s hair and pulled so his head tilted upward, his face no longer touching the glass. Zayn leaned forward and crashed his lips against Niall’s, the movement brought Zayn’s fingers deeper into Niall and pressed against that spot that had Niall’s scream to be muffled by Zayn’s mouth.  
  
“Fuck… fuck…” Niall gasped, his lips and Zayn’s were just barely grazing and their breaths were hitting each other’s face. “I want… now… please, Zayn, fuck me now…” Niall was surprised that he could actually still form a perfect sentence in his current state of mind. He should probably congratulate himself at his ability if not for the way Zayn twisting his fingers just right and had Niall’s eyes to roll back as he pushed his hips, fucking himself with Zayn’s talented fingers.  
  
Niall begging like that and writhing under Zayn had him so hot that he knew it was time or he would explode even before he got inside of his boyfriend. Spitting on his hand and coating his cock with barely any lubrication, Zayn then pushed his dick into Niall slowly. Niall’s voice was broken and high as he screamed at the intrusion. It didn’t hurt as bad as it did the first time they did it, but it still burned.  
  
When Zayn was fully inside of Niall, he stilled completely for a while to regain his breath. By now, the room was filled with the sound of their breathing. With his hand still in Niall’s hair, Zayn pulled a little, tilting Niall’s head back, making him shook slightly at the sensation, the little bit of pain somehow intensified the pleasure he was feeling. After a few moments, Zayn began thrusting in and out, hard and fast, just the way Niall liked it. Once again, Niall moaned and screamed in pleasure as Zayn repeatedly pounded into him. Zayn wasn’t as vocal as Niall during sex, preferring to listen to Niall’s sound that always managed to spur him on. However, he did let out some quiet grunts here and there as he kept dicking into Niall, making sure to hit the blonde’s prostate in each thrust.  
  
Zayn knew he was getting close as he felt the tightening in his stomach and his balls drawing tight so he pushed Niall’s head against the mirror again and gripped both Niall’s wrists with his hands. His movements became more erratic and Niall’s eyes closed at the burning pleasure building up in his stomach, coiling and waiting for its time to release.  
  
“No… no, Ni. Open your eyes. Look at me fucking you…” Zayn whispered against Niall’s ear before burying his face against Niall’s neck and left yet more of his marks. Niall could feel his toes curling as Zayn’s sex-induced voice whispered dirty things in his ears. Niall’s eyes snapped open and he screamed loudly at the reflection in the mirror, his skin flushed and his lips swollen and broken from him biting too hard. Without having to touch his own cock, Niall came, his cum spurting onto his own stomach and some of it hit the mirror in front of him. He spasm and screamed as he rode on his orgasm, his hole twitching and clenching around Zayn’s cock.  
  
It didn’t take too long for Zayn to be tipped to the edge as well. After a few thrusts, he came with a quiet sigh and let his head rested for a moment on Niall’s back. Both of them breathed heavily and for a moment, they shook simultaneously, riding out the post-coitus bliss. A few moments later, Zayn pulled out and he was mesmerized to see his own cum drizzling from Niall’s hole down to his thighs.  
  
Zayn could not resist from skimming his fingers over Niall’s hole and pushed one inside, preventing more cum from flowing out. He loved the idea of marking Niall on the inside and claiming the blonde as his. Niall whimpered feebly and his body shook minutely, too sensitive after the rough fucking. After a couple of thrusts of his finger, Zayn withdrew it and placed a sweet, chaste kiss on Niall’s shoulder blade.  
  
Niall’s knees were already so wobbly and he only had Zayn’s arms around his waist as a support. So, when Zayn moved, he almost fell if the other boy hadn’t been fast enough to catch him.  
  
“Think you can make it to the bed?” Zayn asked gently, kissing Niall’s lips sweetly. Niall just nodded but made no attempt to move. So, Zayn had to drag Niall to the bed. After pulling Niall’s jeans and pants all the way off and stripping him off his shredded t-shirt, he went to the bathroom to clean up. He came back a moment later – also stripped naked - with a warm and wet washcloth. Carefully and tenderly, Zayn cleaned up Niall’s stomach and between his legs before discarding the cloth onto the floor. He tugged Niall and then got under the cover as well and manhandled him so that they were spooning. Honestly, Niall became deadweight every time they fucked, no matter who topped. Zayn however found this endearingly adorable because it was rare to see Niall so calm and sated.  
  
“We should do it again,” Niall mumbled, eyes beginning to close. Zayn smiled, kissing the back of Niall’s neck.  
  
“Yeah, for now let’s just sleep,” he said against Niall’s skin and smiled. Zayn always felt needy and clingy after sex with Niall. If it was possible, he felt as if he wanted to crawl into Niall’s skin and never let go. But that would be creepy and weird. So he settled with just holding the Irish boy as close to him as humanly possible. As Niall had begun snoring, Zayn placed one last kiss at the top of Niall’s spine and murmured, “I love you.”  
  
“Mmm… love you too,” Niall muttered, voice already drifting as he was starting to fall asleep, curling tighter into Zayn’s hold. Zayn closed his own eyes and held Niall ever closer breathing in the scent of Niall and sex.  
  
-The End-


End file.
